


Are We There Yet?

by wolfgun



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Other, a leading up to that one ending card at the credits of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uuugh. Are we there yet? How long have we been walking for?” Rose’s voice travels from somewhere behind the group, her boots scuffing against the stone as she dramatically drags her feet.  The ruins they were currently in were carved from some deep underground waterway, glowing with seraphic artes at every turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We There Yet?

“Uuugh. Are we there yet? How long have we been walking for?” Rose’s voice travels from somewhere behind the group, her boots scuffing against the stone as she dramatically drags her feet.  The ruins they were currently in were carved from some deep underground waterway, glowing with seraphic artes at every turn.

“Uh… I’m not sure. Maybe a couple hours?” Sorey replies, trying to be helpful. They continued into a huge open room, the first change of scenery in a while.

“No, we’ve been here for more than that,” Lailah says.

“I’d say we’ve been going at it for about 12 hours. Those two _nerds_ ,” Edna grumbles, stressing the last word, “are just so caught up in their little game of archeologist that they don’t even know how much time has passed.”

“12 hours? Isn’t that a bit of an overestimation?” Mikleo huffs, defensively. “I mean, I have been a bit engrossed but I don’t think I’ve let the time slip away from me –“

“Well, if we’ve really been hikin’ for a while and everybody’s tired, let’s all take a nice lil break, yeah?” Zaveid walks away from the group, to the side of the room, and sits down on the floor. Lailah nods and follows him, taking her place on a rock, sighing and stretching her arms high above her head.

Everyone else follows, taking up their own positions on the floor or on rocks. At first the agitated, tired banter continues (mostly between Mikleo and Edna, who’re engrossed in not giving any ground to the other in witty remarks) but soon quiet falls on the group, the silence in the room filled only by the trickle of an ancient stream.

Mikleo closes his eyes, angling his head to listen to the sound of the water, letting out a breath and settling his back against the wall. The ruin they were in thrummed with the power of water, and it made him feel at ease; that must be why Edna was so irritated. She didn’t much have a thing for the cool, damp air, and the film coating the smooth stone. Lailah seemed to be faring well enough, and Zaveid, for once, didn’t have any complaints.

Needless to say, it was a tad boring for the others; with almost no enemies around (quite rare for such a ruin, though one did run into an occasional sprite now and then) there wasn’t much to do but walk. And walk. And keep walking.

Mikleo was enraptured by the sheer architecture of the place: the way the artes were used to create such a beautiful place, one that incorporated the natural elements. It was almost like the Water Trial the group had overcome previously; though with a lot less pressure and a lot less malevolence. Thankfully.

It was actually… peaceful. Mikleo’s shoulders drooped with the sudden exhaustion that crashed over him, and he cracked open an eye to find that the rest of the group was in the same state.

“Man, fuck resting. I'm just gonna sleep, right here and right now,” Rose mumbled, splaying out ungracefully on the stone floor. She was pretty much snoring as head hit the ground, causing Lailah to laugh softly. The fire seraph laid a blanket over of the human, smiling fondly all the while.

“I think Rose has the right idea.” Lailah laid down next to Rose on the stone, turning on her side and closing her eyes; a content smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Zaveid took one look and joined them; taking care the felt hat he so treasured didn’t get crushed, instead placing it on his chest.

Sorey grinned; he closed the Celestial Record and hopped up from his place on a rock. Stretching, he took his spot on the other side of Rose; waving his hand for Mikleo to follow. With a good-natured sigh and a roll of violet eyes, the water seraph complied, walking over to cover Sorey in another blanket, but thne to lay his head on his best friend’s stomach.

“What’re you doing?” The shepherd laughed, patting Mikleo’s hair and looking down. The water seraph frowned slightly, gazing through his eyelashes at Sorey.

“You make a good pillow.”

“Jeez,” Edna grumbled, tapping her umbrella against her collarbone. She scowled slightly as Sorey laughed, shifting Mikleo’s weight to a more comfortable spot. The others of the group were arranged in an odd circle; if even that, and she only really saw room outside the circle. There was room for her if she squeezed between Mikleo and Zaveid. Probably.

Although she revolted at the thought of leaning on the wind seraph, she used his shoulder as a headrest, but not before jamming the tip of the umbrella into the other.

“Ow!! Hey! What’dya do that for?”

“I’m using you as a pillow, but you better not try anything.” Zaveid didn’t dare question the glint in the earth seraph’s eyes, so he just smirked, nodding.

“Glad to be of service, Miss Edna,” he purred instead, which only got him a flick as she settled down. He still winced. Even if Edna looked like she didn’t pack much of a punch, he definitely knew better.

She began to stretch her feet but ran into Mikleo, who had closed his eyes in some attempt of sleep. Regarding her options, she could either turn herself diagonally… or… Eyes glittering, her heavy boots landed harshly and directly on the water seraph’s stomach, and he let out a brief shriek of pain; a reaction that made Edna smile.

He wheezed, glaring sideways at her, but she just feigned innocence.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Meebo. Did I hurt you?”

He contemplated fighting her, but in the end, his tiredness won out, and instead just let out a defeated sigh.

“Just go to sleep.”

“Seraphs don’t sleep, Moron Meebo.”

“You get what I mean!”

“Alright you two, that’s enough,” Zaveid sighed.

“For once, I agree with Zaveid.” Lailah turned to look at them, a frown crossing Mikleo’s features, and Edna letting out a quiet, ‘hmph.’ “Wouldn’t want to wake the others, would you?”

Sorey had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the exchange, and Rose let out a snore, as if to punctuate the fire seraph’s point. Lailah smiled, and curled inward on the stone.

“We’ll continue our journey when they’ve gotten some adequate rest,” she whispered. “For now, let’s all just relax.”

  



End file.
